By Your Side Until The End
by Liza Taylor
Summary: "Even if I had to become a villain to protect you, I still wanted to be by your side." ArcherXFemale MC Staynight/Extra crossover. One-shot.


**Just a really quick one-shot I threw together. I had this idea mulling in my head and I just had to get it out. It is pretty short and I don't see myself continuing the idea but I thought it would be interesting to write. **

**There are some creative licenses taken and I tried a new style for this one too. **

* * *

I was surprised to see you there.

Well standing might not be the correct word for it. Tears were streaming down your face as you stared at me. At first your expression was filled with confusion with your dark brown eyes begging for help. I could not blame you. From your point of view, I think it would be surprising to see a couple of Masters with their Servants burst into the Matou household with weapons drawn.

Your eyes first went to Shirou, a boy from the same school as you. I think you two spoke to each other a couple of times but I do not know enough of your past in this world to be sure. Your eyes then went to Rin, a girl that had recently transferred to your class. It probably seemed like everything fell apart as soon as she showed up. I couldn't blame you for thinking that. Rin is very prickly and does seem like the type that would be involved with something bad.

Finally your eyes settled on the last Master of our group, Sakura. I could see how you glared at her slightly, even though you were panicking and afraid. You were always spunky like that, even in a time of danger, you understood what had happened. You knew Sakura had drawn you here. She set you up, not out of spite or malice but because of her own suffering she thought this was the right thing to do. I know if you knew the whole story you would not have blamed Sakura so. Heck, she was the one that alerted us to what was happening.

Sakura figured it out. She figured out that Zouken realized that she would not work, that another girl was a much better candidate. So he tricked her. He made her bring the girl that had a better connection to the Grail. Why? I don't think anyone knows the answer to that. Maybe it was just this world, maybe it was because of something that happened during the Fourth Grail War. Maybe you were born with a unique ability this time around. It didn't matter in the end though as the end result would be the same no matter what. You, lying in the mud of the Grail with tears running down your face.

After taking in the Masters, your eyes skimmed over the Servants. Saber and Rider both drew your attention for a few brief seconds. A woman wearing a blue dress with armor and another wearing a tight black dress and incredibly long hair was not something one saw every day.

Finally your eyes went to me. At first they looked me over the same way as the other Servants. Just another odd one in the bunch. However, with your feet within the darkness of the Grail, I could see the recognition in your eyes. I knew in that brief second, before the Grail's black mud corrupted you, you knew who I was just as well as I knew you.

"We're too late," I heard Sakura whisper next to me.

You collapsed to the ground, your eyes turning red, your hair lightening to white. Your school uniform changed to a dress made out of black and red ribbons. Red markings covered your skin and your expression warped to one I had never seen before on your face.

"There's no choice left!" Rin yelled from my left. "We need to kill her now before she gets away!"

I could see Rider and Saber drawing their weapons out of the corner of my eye. Shirou had traced and I could see Rin had a couple of gems in her hand. Not me though. I couldn't. Not against you. Not after protecting you for so long, and fighting by your side.

"Archer?"

I could hear Rin's voice call out in surprise. I needed to hurry. If they knew what I was going to do, then I know they would have stopped me. Heck, just thinking about what I was doing, it was something I would never do otherwise. It wasn't very heroic. This wasn't to protect the world, this wasn't for the greater good of humanity. This was my own selfish wish.

"Archer! What the hell are you doing!?" I heard Rin cry out.

I could no longer hear her as my feet touched the corrupted Grail fluid that surrounded you. Even if I had to become a villain to protect you, I still wanted to be by your side.

My mind was getting numb; I could feel my thoughts shifting as my attention focused to the enemies. Servants and Masters that wanted to kill you. I felt your grip on my arm and I looked down at you. You smiled at me and I could see hints of the smile I remember in there. My eyes returned to the Masters and Servants. My ex-Master's eyes were staring at me in betrayal. That didn't matter at all though. All I had to protect now was the girl that stood a few steps behind me.

I put an arm around you to show I had your back before we fought our enemies together.

* * *

Chest hurting, I collapsed to my knees. It was becoming very difficult to breathe. Shirou was breathing hard as he looked down at me.

"Why?" he asked.

I lowered my head and did not respond. What point was there in responding? Shirou did not know you. He never got to know you like I did. He would not understand why I chose to go with you, to abandoned my Master, to willingly become a villain in their eyes, to become corrupted by the Grail, all so I could be by your side.

I heard you scream in panic. I moved despite the pain that wracked my body. Shirou jumped back in surprise but before he could react, I was gone. I reached your side and pushed you out of the way of Saber's sword. The end of it clipped me and I hissed in pain for a brief second before the area wen numb.

I collapsed on the ground, my breathing ragged. I knew I was fading without looking at myself. I could see it in your eyes too. My vision was blurring but I could still see your face clearly. Crying. There were tears in those eyes.

"Don't cry," I whispered. My arms were like lead so I couldn't lift a hand to brush those tears from your eyes. "I don't regret this. Even if I did become a villain, even if we did do things that I would not consider ethical, I was by your side. You weren't left to suffer alone. You would have been lonely, I knew you would be. You are the type of person that blooms with others supporting you. Even at a time like this, you bloomed, you did your best. If this was the Grail War over again, if you were fighting for it, I know you could win."

"Archer," you whispered as your arms wrapped around my fading form. The first time you said my name throughout this whole ordeal.

I want to hold you back. I want to lift my arms and hug you tight. I'm sorry. I can't.

Here I am, the one who is going to leave you this time. I smiled at you to show that you should not be afraid. For a few brief seconds I saw the girl from that War. The crying, weak girl that was lying on the ground when you summoned me with the sheer force of your will. That was the girl I saw. That was the girl I wanted to protect.

You rested your head on mine although I could not feel anymore. My vision was getting worse and now I could barely make out your face. The final thing I saw was Saber swinging her sword at your exposed neck.

That was all.


End file.
